Witchy Circumstances
by vanilla-icekitten
Summary: Naruto finally confessed to his crush-Sakura but she shot him down in the worst possible way, can magic fix his broken heart or will it bring something certainly unexpected? NaruXMulti pairing Sasunaru later chapters.


**Chapter 1**

* * *

Fat tears rolled down whiskered cheeks as he saw a flash of pink rounding the corner of the empty halls and as he looked forward through those hollow halls he felt as though his heart was ripped out of his chest and used as hockey puck by the girl he loved. He felt his heart ache every time he thinks about what she said when she answered his confession.

**Flash Back **

* * *

"…Sakura Haruno for a while now I have been in love with you…and I was wondering would you accept me as yours?" blue eyes looked intently at the beautiful girl in front of him. Shifting nervously as he waited for her answer. The girl looked Naruto up and down as if assessing him, then brows furrowed in disgust at the little creature who thought that she would ever stooped that low as to date something like him.

"I'm sorry…Naruto was it?" he nodded as she continued

"What makes you think I would ever and I mean **EVER** go out with something like you!?" she snarled

"I thought…" his eyes dulled with unshed tears

"Well you thought wrong you ugly worm, you're not even worth my time" her voice rose with each and every word and with each word Naruto felt heart shatter. Then without warning or uttering another word she left him, with worse than just hurt feelings turning down exact hallway he was still stuck staring at now…

* * *

"Welcome back Naru-chan!" a sweet voice called from the kitchen followed by a explosion

Naruto didn't answer he hurriedly took off his shoes and ran past the purple smoke that seeped from the kitchen, his mother calling after him. He ran past the flight of stairs to his room but before he could reach his door he ran into his brother quiet literally as he was trying to see through his tears.

"Woah…watch out there kit." Kyuubi smiled lovingly down at his brother.

"I'm sorry Kyu-nii.." The blonde said without looking up

"It's quite alright kit…" Kyuubi's smile dropped when he noticed Naruto was keeping his head lowered away from him

"Naruto what's wrong?" He said in concern.

"Nothing…" The elder of the two could tell his brother been crying for quite some time which was very uncharacteristic of the little ball of sunshine that was his brother

"Don't give me that Naruto you're clearly upset."

"Kyu-nii just drop it I'm fine.."

"Naruto look up for me."

"Kyuubi I want to just go to my room; you can see me at dinner" He really didn't feel like dealing with this or Kyuubi. All he wanted to do was crawl under his covers and just die or maybe roll over see if can just sleep for as long as needed to forget what happened that day.

"Naruto, stop avoiding the subject," Kyuubi voice rose in obvious frustration with how the other was acting, sighing he continued.

"Look if you can show me nothin's wrong then you can go to your room and stay there for the rest of the night..kay?" Naruto merely nodded in understanding

"Good now look up." Naruto did nothing; the red head raised a thin brow to his brother's stubbornness

"Naruto. Lift. You're. Head!" the red head punctuated each word with growing irritation

Naruto finally looked up at his brother who was searching him intently for what could be wrong with little ball of sunshine but that didn't long since like suspect the other clearly was indeed been crying. Naruto felt so exposed he just wanted to hide to get from brother and his heart ache so attempting to escape he swiveled to the side moving away from his brother and dash straight to the door in clear view behind his brother but before he could even make it to the front of the door Kyuubi grabbed Naruto's wrist in a tight grip.

"Where do you think you're going sunspot!"Kyuubi shouted. Naruto flinch at his brother's tone but held his ground.

"Going to my room." He glared indignantly at him

"Well Naru-tan you're not going anywhere." He smiled darkly back

"I did what you asked Kyuubi!"Snatching his arm away, holding staying put even though he really just wanted bolt from the vicinity

"Naruto."

"What!"

"Can you please just tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want to." Glaring at the floor

"You can trust me you know that." The red head man moved closer to him giving him an encouraging smile, urging him to tell.

Naruto deflated he knew he couldn't get out of it because of how persistent his brother is. So he finally gave in and told him what had happened not even an hour before, when he was done he looked to his brother and whimpered, his brother looked ready go after that pink haired bitch and do something that was definitely a felony.

"SHE WHAT!" He was royally pissed. Who does this bitch thinks she is shooting down his little kit like that! That whore's going to pay for that and he just knew how… Smirking he turned back brother who shivered knowing what that smirked entailed he hoped Sakura is ready for what's coming because there's no stopping whatever Kyuubi's going to dish out..

Especially since he, Kyu, and his entire family are witches.

* * *

**I hope you liked it this. Favorite, follow, and review**

**until next time**

**vanilla ice kitten out~:3**


End file.
